narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiroi Reini
Shiroi Reini (れい二 白い, Reini Shiroi) was a young miko and demon hunter that lived during the warring states period. She left her vocation to marry a shinobi while Konoha was built. She is known to be the founder of the Reini Clan. Character belongs to YozoraArashi on deviantART, bases to other artist (see references). Still under construction. English is not my mother toungue so I apologies for some strange words. Background Shiroi Reini born as Shiroi Fuure was the elder daughter of Yuuto and Mio Fuure. Both Yuuto and Mio where demon hunters, that was a practice of both their families. When Shiroi was two years old her parents had another child, her younger brother Reitan. With years a strong bond grew between brother and sister. Shiroi had great care of her brother while he listened to her as if her words were sacred. When Shiroi was sixteen years old she started her apprenticeship to became a miko. Two years later, as Reitan was that same age, he choose his sisters same path to became a monk. Their father Yuuto also wanted to became one but then he met his wife Mio and renounced. When Reitan was eighteen and Shiroi twenty they left their home to travel through the lands and help people persecuted by demons. During their journey they ended up at the Konoha village that was at the begging of its construction. There Shiroi met Rokuro Himura a young shinobi with whom she fell in love. At that point she took a suffered decision to abandon her life as miko and demon hunter and stay in Konoha with Rokuro. Reitan initially did not approve her choice but loving his sister and being afraid of the loneliness, that he never knew because he spent all his life behind his elder sister, he also stayed at the village becoming the local priest. Shiroi married Rokuro after knowing him for just three months and then, ten months later, her first child was born. It was Shiroi’s only daughter Ran Himura. During her walks for Konoha with her newborn daughter Shiroi met Tatsuki Uchiha a kunoichi of the village and member of the Uchiha clan. Tatsuki was a supporter of the peace between the Senju and Uchiha clans and she was very active during the construction of the village. Shiroi and Tatsuki became good friends and Tatsuki was considered a member of the family by the Himuras. Years past and their friendship grown specially when Tatsuki started to lose her sight and Shiroi had great care of her. In those years Shiroi and Rokuro had other five children. All males and all ready to became ninjas as their father. Their name were: Akio (First Son), Hachiro (Second Son), Hideayoshi (Third Son),Shirou (Fourth Son) and Yasu (Fifth Son). (Hachiro and Hideayoshi were twins.) Shiroi loved all her children and always wanted the best for them even if it meant a sacrifice from her. It wasn’t excluded that Shiroi could even blackmail or threaten someone for the sake of her family and friends. The foundation of the Reini Clan One day, when her fifth son Yasu was seven years old, he was training by a river and slipped over a rock falling in the water and drowning because of a injury on his head. Shiroi couldn’t accept her son’s death and refused to admit it. For weeks she didn’t came out of her room wallowing in her pain. Then one day she ran out of the house with determined gaze, and without saying a word she disappeared for several days. No one knew where she was or what she was doing. Her husband and brother were scared that she might killed herself because she couldn’t stand the pain of her loose but after days of research she came back to the village and with her there was little Yasu alive and well being. No one could understand what happened but with time they noticed that Shiroi was no more herself. When she came back to the village besides a strange tattoo that appeared on her left eye she was very silent and cold. None of her children seemed to be of any interested for her and she became very rude with hear dear friend Tatsuki. Shiroi spent all her days walking for the village looking at everyone with superiority and she barely spoke to anyone. Finally her brother confined her in the temple where he lived and demanded to know the truth behind Yasu’s return and her strange behavior. Shiroi smiled at him with in an evil way, that never belong to her and told the whole truth. Shiroi reminded him that years before they settled at Konoha they encountred a very powerful demon that they weren’t able to seal or destroy. Knowing where to find him she went to him asking a favor. Her sons life for anything that he could possibly want. The demon accepted Shiroi’s offer demanding her soul as a payment of her debt. Shiroi wanting to have her son back didn’t hesitate and offered her soul for that life that she most cared. And so she came back with her son alive and without her soul. Reitan was horrified by that situation but Shiroi ensured him that she never had done nothing better in her life that accepting that pact. Now she was able to see, see things that first she stupidly did not consider, she could feel a bond between herself and what she called her “higher self”. And she wanted other to see the same, to see the superiority of the Hirumas and of that power that she was discovering. For the first time in his life Reitan disagreed with his sister and assured her that she was becoming mental and that she needed help. Shiroi smiled at him again and left without telling another word. Other months past and Shiroi’s madness became stronger and more dangerous. She explained to her children of the pact that she did with the demon and that she was now more powerful that any normal shinobi. Yasu feeling responsible for what happend to his mother wanted to accomplish her and he first made the pact with a demon gaining the power called Dark Soul Release or Yamiton that permitted him to summon demons and command them. The second to do the pact was Ran, the eldest daughter, that always wanted to be as her mother. And like this, one by one, all her children made their pact each with a different demon giving they souls as payments for this dark powers. The only difference was that their soul stayed in their bodies until their death and then they would finished in hell as slaves of the demons that they had the pact with. Shiroi’s pact was different since she wanted her son back straight away and she had to pay while she was still alive, and since her hour didn’t still arrive she was doomed to a life without a soul. Rokuro, her husband, being afraid of losing his family also did the pact. But still Reitan did not want to accomplish his sister madness. Shiroi became even more aggressive when she noticed that the power she had was not respected by others because they didn’t see her as an equal since she was not a shinobi. In her first days of madness while she was wandering for the village she saw the respect and the fear that the villagers and other ninjas had for the Senju and Uchiha Clans and she wanted to see that same feelings towards her family. She wanted her pact to be significant, seen and feared by everyone and so she created the Reini Clan to show to the village the power of her family, that now was a Clan of shinobis. To achieve this purpose she went to talk to Madara Uchiha convincing him to help her. Madara has near his breaking point and so she took her chance and promised him eternal life that she could give him using her Dark Soul Release. Madara accepted her offer wanting to use that long-lasting life to realize his dream. But Shiroi never fulfilled her promise provoking Madara’s hate for the Reini Clan. Again Shiroi went back to her brother wanting to enlarge her clan with “pureblood” Reinis, but he still would not accept her darkness as a way of living. Shiroi couldn’t accept it and so she decided to change her brothers attitude to darkness. Using her Dark Soul Release power she forced a demon into a ninja that attacked Reitan and wounded him nearly to death. So she went to him for the last time offering a chance to live. Reitan terrified by what his sister had became, afraid of what she would do to him and understanding that he shouldn’t have disobeyed her in the first place accepted to the pact. As for his sister his pact demanded the immediate surrender of his soul to save his life in that moment. Other years past and the Reini Clan grown as all Shiroi’s children had themselves many children. One of Yasu’s sons was Noburo Reini that would one day became Mizumi’s Reini father and Mirai’s Reini grandfather. With the enlargement of the members of the Clan also the fear of it grown. People were scared of the Reinis because they knew that their souls would go to hell after their death so they didn’t have any scruples to act evilly during they lives. Tobirama Senju that in that years had became Konoha’s Hokage knew that he could not keep up with the Uchiha Clan and the Reini Clan at the same time and so he sent the Reinis away from the village. The Reinis left the village and emigrated to the west lands. From that moment they lived isolated from the rest of the world. They created their own village called Saneisei no Mura (The Village of the Three Moons) where just Reini Clan members could live. They also had commercials trades with another small village in the mountains where many shinobis passed by. In that circumstances the Reini members selected the more powerful of them making them part of the clan thought marriage. Once you joined the Clan you could not leave it until the death. Pureblood Reini members were allowed to leave the village but then they could never came back. Shiroi Reini died at the age of seventy-four in her temple house in the Saneise no Mura. Personality Shiroi was raised as a demon hunter but in her early life she also started her apprenticeship as miko, this two different activities in her life built up her character. She was a very decided and willful young woman but at the same time she was able to show compassion and humility. She always finished what she started and never pulled back if someone needed her help. She was a very methodical person and she liked things to be done in a certain way. She never openly show her contempt for other’s ideas but very discretely manipulated them to change their mind. Shiroi could appear sometimes obstinate and always wanted to make others happy by her way even if it wasn’t what someone wanted. She was also loyal to the people she loved and respected. Shiroi always had an elegant posture and considered herself rich in virtue. After losing her soul Shiroi’s worse tracts became predominant. She became more manipulative and full of herself, considering her new powers as something to envy. Appearance Shiroi as all the members of the Reini Clan had blue hair and red eyes. She has inherited from her father the eye marks that where a sign of demon hunters. She always had long hair and since she was a child she kept them in order in elegant hairstyles. Her favorite color was aquamarine and she always has worn clothes of that color. For few years she had a miko uniform adapted to chaise demons but when she settled at the Konoha village she changed her clothes in something less traditional. She wears a dark aquamarine Chinese dress long to the floor and the top of a Kimono in a slighty brighter color. Abilities Since Shiroi is not a ninja she hasn’t any particular fighting skills besides some basic defense tactics she used during the demon hunting. ''Kekkei Genkai As all the members of the clan she has the special “contract” with the demons (japanese demons, not the tailed beasts). This special Kuchiose no Jutsu is the Kekkei Genkai of the clan and it’s called "Dark Soul Realese"or “Yamiton”. It permits to the clan members to summon the demons to use them to fight or to be possessed by them and use they powers. Demon Summoning'' When they are possessed by demons they can use their skills, and if the demon has an affinity with a natural element that the shinobi doesn’t have he can use it for a short time. Example of a Reini possession: If a Reini summons a Jatai demon (the belt of the snake, a demon that uses clothes to kill it’s vitims) and allows it to posses him he can attack the opponent with his own clothes without using seals. When a Reini member uses for the first time the Yamiton he creates the contract with hell and demons that appears as a tattoo of the triple moon. The Reini clan members are condemned to hell after their death, this is the price of the contract. Because of the Yamiton the chakra of Reini clan member is black. Legends about Shiroi Reini Being Shiroi the head of the Reini Clan and because of their particular skills, with years many legends about her were born. The most common is that she had her children with a demon and not with Rukuro Himura. For this reason the demons accept to do pacts with Reini members and the Reinis have red eyes. Another version of this legend is that Shiroi and Reitan themselves are children of a demon and for this reason she survived the pact. Is also said that Madara Uchiha was Shiroi’s lover and that few of her children are his. This theory never was confirmed since no one of the Reini has a Sharingan. Related to Madara there is another legend that says that he killed Shiroi and this way gained that eternal life that she has promised him. The last and more popular of all the legends is that Shiroi Reini is still alive and lives hidden in the Temple of the Saneise no Mura thanks to her pact. Trivia * Shiroi’s name means “white” * Shiroi had three different surnames. First was Fuure, than Himura and at last Reini * Shiroi is the only member of the Reini clan, besides her brother, that has lost her soul before her death * Shiroi, as her father, abandoned her spiritual vocation for love See Also * Mirai Reini * Shin Kasumi * Namiko Shizuka * Mizumi Reini * Mariko Egami * Reini Clan From the Author My first concept of Shiroi was as Madara’s lover but then I quite left that idea for few reasons just alluding to this idea in the Legends. For first there was the problem of the Clan. Shiroi was the founder of the Reini Clan and so all the members were her children. If she had them with Madara it would be quite a mess with all the Sharingan stuff ecc. So it was excluded. Then there was the possibility that Madara and Shiroi were occasional lovers but I noticed that MadaraxOC pairing quite pi***s off people so since Shiroi’s story is enough awkward I didn’t want to expose myself too much. Just wanted to give the idea of them as an “evil”duo. Reference Tatsuki Uchiha belongs to Shirayuki-no-Mai on deviantART and here on the Wikia. Image done by me YozoraArashi on devianART. Just the one with Reitan is based on a Gokudera-Bianchi since it was one of my old works where I still used bases. All the hell-demons concept inspired by Jigoku Shoujo and books by Shigeru Mizuki. All Naruto related stuff from my anime/manga Naruto knowlage or found on Narutopedia. If you notice some time mistakes tell me because I get quite easily lost in that. ^////^ Category:DRAFT